


Aw, fish

by CallipygianGoldfish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fish, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallipygianGoldfish/pseuds/CallipygianGoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint may have made a bad decision at 3am last night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw, fish

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not my characters, as much as I'd like them to be. Not AoS compliant, even if they do belong together.

“And what,” said Phil, staring at the delivery men currently unloading several plastic boxes marked Live Transport into their hallway. “Are we going to do with exactly 273 live goldfish?” Clint scratched the back of his neck and pondered. It had seemed such a good idea yesterday, he hazily remembered thinking about Phil’s love of sushi and well... He thought it had maybe escalated from there.

“I, uh, don’t really know? Can’t remember much after 12, it goes a little fuzzy after Nat brought out the vodka.” Clint winced and rubbed his temples.

“Hmm...” Phil picked up the receipt on the largest box and resisted the urge to go back to bed for the day. “It says here the order was put in at, ooh, 3am. May I ask what other drunk purchasing we may expect from you and Tony? Maybe a shark or two?” Clint’s eyes lit up before the sarcasm reached his rather hung-over head. An aquarium would be brilliant, but with their workload, sharks may be a bit over the top.

“I guess we could donate some?” he suggested. “Tony’s got a lovely big tank somewhere he mentioned...” He peered through the lid of one.

“Aw, fish! Can we keep a few? You know, for cute ikkle things? Plus, I’m sure this one looks like a Fury.” Clint pleaded with Phil and pointed to one with a large black mark over one eye. The other man stared at him before handing him the receipt. Phil wondered if he could plead temporary insanity for keeping live goldfish (who were probably going to be named after several Avengers) when they had previously managed to successfully kill a cactus. Well, it was an old cactus. And he’d always liked fish.

“No more than five,” he warned. “I’m sure we have a smaller tank somewhere...”


End file.
